Confined
by sheepish123
Summary: Amanda has always been able to keep her severe claustrophobia a secret, until she and Olivia get stuck in a sweltering elevator together during a summer heat wave. Short two-shot. Amanda/Olivia friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**We are having a very nasty heat wave in my part of Canada right now, and this idea came to me today while I was riding in a hot elevator. I thought about what would happen if it suddenly stopped, and I became stuck in there for a lengthy amount of time. Because I detest hot, confined spaces, I figured I would have a massive panic attack and possibly start shedding clothing to try and cool down, lol. So I thought I would write about it. :)**

xxxxxxxxxx

"Damn, it's hot," Amanda mutters as she and Olivia climb out of the air conditioned car and into the sweltering heat of the city. The air is so heavy, it feels like she is being smothered in a wet blanket, and it is hard to draw in a deep breath. The pavement appears to wave in the humidity as they walk across the road to their destination, a seventy-five-floor building that rises up into the sky like a sleek silver giant, sparkling in the hot sun.

"Well, it _is_ summer in New York," Olivia grumbles, as they make their way through the crowd of people on the sidewalk and into the refreshingly cool lobby. "What did you expect?"

Amanda rolls her eyes and stifles a sigh as they go over to the directory to look up the architecture firm that they are heading up to. Her boss has been in a bad mood all day, and since Fin and Carisi are in the middle of another case back at the precinct, Olivia has chosen to come with Amanda to interview the members of the firm, where a sexual assault had allegedly taken place that morning.

New York is in the middle of a heat wave and everyone has been on edge for the past week, especially since the air conditioning in the squad room keeps threatening to give out. Fin's air conditioner had broken completely in his apartment, and he is bunking at Carisi's place until the worst of the heat wave is done. They keep getting case after case that involve having to spend time outside at sweltering hot crime scenes, and at this point, they are all just getting on each other's nerves.

Olivia has been snapping at all of them for half the day so far, and Amanda is resentful at having to spend any extra time with her. She is not in that great of a mood herself, and just wants to get home to her chilly apartment and put her feet up and relax.

When Amanda sees that the firm is located on the fiftieth floor, her stomach clenches for a moment before she forces herself to relax. She is not a fan of heights and confined spaces, although she has never let on to anyone about this issue. She always tries to keep her mind blank and take deep breaths when their cases take them to the higher parts of the city, and stairs are not an option.

She releases a breath when they make it to the correct floor, and hopes Olivia hasn't noticed how tense she was on the ride up. Her boss is very adept at reading people, and Amanda doesn't wish to speak any more than is absolutely necessary. She just wants to get these interviews over with, and then hopefully they will be free to go home for the day.

It takes quite awhile to get through all the people they have to speak with and by the time they are done, they don't have much more information than they had come in with. Most people claim not to have seen or heard anything, and the few that have aren't being overly cooperative. She can overhear Olivia getting a bit snarky with a couple of them, and she herself isn't doing much better at holding in her impatience. By the time they trudge wearily back to the bank of elevators for their journey to the ground, Amanda is in the mood to bite someone's head off if they even look at her the wrong way.

The elevator doors open with a whoosh and they step inside, Amanda jabbing irritably at the button for the main floor. When the doors don't close automatically, she presses the button again, harder, and then yet again.

"You know, it's not going to move any faster just because you keep stabbing over and over at the buttons," Olivia says with a chuckle from behind her.

Amanda grits her teeth and keeps her gaze straight ahead so her boss can't read her expression. Every time she has even attempted to joke with Olivia today, it has been met with a scornful attitude, so she isn't even going to respond to the other woman's lame attempts at humor.

"Okay, you don't have to ignore me just because you're in a bad mood," Olivia mutters and Amanda whirls around to face her with a frown.

 _"I'm_ in a bad mood? You've been snarling at everyone all day, Liv! I just want to get out of here and go home. I don't want to spend a minute longer with anyone than I absolutely have to." Amanda crosses her arms with a sigh as she leans against the wall. Why does it always take so long for these damn machines to get to the ground?

"Well, the feeling is mutual," Olivia says, sounding annoyed. "I'm going home to take a cold shower and then opening up a nice bottle of wine."

"Well, hopefully we will both be enjoying our respective evenings soon, if this damn thing would move any faster," Amanda replies, glancing up to see that they are just passing the fortieth floor.

There is complete silence in the elevator shaft for a moment as both women have their eyes fixed on the glowing numbers above the door, and Amanda wills it to move more quickly. They have just reached the thirty-second floor when the elevator suddenly jolts to a complete stop, plunging them into instant darkness.

The abrupt stop causes Amanda to slide from the wall she is leaning against and she almost falls to the floor, but feels Olivia catch her just in time and hoist her back to her feet.

"Thanks," she says a little breathlessly, looking around in panic as tiny emergency lights pop on around the ceiling. "What the hell just happened?"

"I think we might have lost power," Olivia says, with a weary sigh. "So much for getting home to enjoy that bottle of wine."

"Well, maybe it'll come back on in a minute," Amanda says hopefully, clamping her hands together tightly. Her palms are already beginning to sweat and she wipes them hastily on her pant legs, hoping her boss won't notice how agitated she has suddenly become.

"Nope," Olivia replies, when they are still standing in the dimly lit little space sixty seconds later and they haven't started moving. "I guess we better find out what's happening."

Amanda turns around to face the corner, while the other woman picks up the emergency phone. Her heart is beginning to race and she can feel sweat popping out along her hairline. She listens with growing trepidation as the man Olivia is speaking with informs her that it looks like there has been a power outage in the building and they don't know what the cause is or when it is going to be fixed. They just have to hang tight for awhile, and he will try to update them soon.

It suddenly feels like all the air has been sucked out of the room and Amanda grips the cool metal bar on the wall, clutching it tightly while willing the lights to come on and the elevator to start moving.

"Okay, I guess we'll be in here for a little while," Olivia says, not sounding the least bit panicked, just tired and resigned.

Amanda doesn't answer and just keeps clenching and unclenching her hands on the bar, her eyes squeezed shut and her heart feeling like it is pounding a mile a minute.

"Amanda, did you hear me? I think it's going to be awhile, so we might as well get comfortable."

She feels a hand on her shoulder, and flinches sharply before she can stop herself.

"Hey, are you alright?" Olivia sounds concerned now.

Amanda still can't seem to respond and she just stands there facing the wall, her eyesight blurring in the gloom as she stares straight ahead.

"Amanda, talk to me. What's going on?" Olivia has both hands on her shoulders now, trying to get her to turn her around.

She continues to stand there as if her feet have been planted into the floor, and she feels Olivia forcibly whirl her around, the other woman bending down slightly to try and look her in the eye in the dimly lit room. She can't meet her boss' probing gaze, just directing her own gaze to stare at the floor as her breath comes out in short pants.

"Hey, there," Olivia says gently, all traces of irritability gone from her voice now. "Are you claustrophobic, honey? You've never mentioned it before."

Amanda nods, still unable to find her voice; it is just so hard to catch her breath.

"Okay, just take a deep breath," Olivia coaxes soothingly, her hands still on her shoulders, and Amanda rolls her eyes. If it was possible to take a deep breath, she wouldn't be on the verge of passing out right now.

"Sorry, that was probably a stupid thing to say," Olivia chuckles, rubbing her hands up and down Amanda's arms.

"It's so hot in here," Amanda chokes out, finally able to speak.

"Yeah, the air conditioning has gone out too, but it's still pretty cool right now," Olivia says, still bent down a little so they can look at each other in the dark. "It'll be a little while before it gets really hot. I think you're just panicking and it's making you feel warmer than it actually is."

"No, it's hot," Amanda insists, and she feels her anxiety level ratchet up another notch. "Liv, it's too hot; I can't breathe!" Is it her imagination or is the little box they are trapped in becoming smaller, like the walls are closing in on them?

"Okay, just try to take it easy. Here, sit down for a few minutes." Olivia gently guides her into a sitting position on the floor and Amanda slumps against the wall, her head in her hands, embarrassment mixing in with the panic. She does not want to act this way in front of her boss; doesn't want Olivia to see her so vulnerable and out of control.

She feels the older woman's hands brushing her hair back from her face. "Amanda, you're sweating like crazy," Olivia says, the concern still evident in her voice, and Amanda can hear her fumbling around in the dark for something.

"Here, drink this." A bottle of cool water is raised to her lips but her hands are shaking so hard, she can barely hold onto it. Amanda remembers that she had also tucked a bottle of water into her purse; they have been making sure to stay hydrated any time they have to leave the precinct. She hopes that between her bottle and Olivia's, it will be enough to see them through the power outage, until they are released from this stifling little box.

Amanda chokes on the water and pushes the bottle away, still unable to get herself under control. She can feel her long hair becoming matted to her head and her clothes feel like they weigh a ton, sticking uncomfortably to her hot skin. She has the sudden urge to strip completely naked, but settles for undoing a few buttons on her blouse and rolling up the sleeves.

Olivia is sitting on the floor beside her, and Amanda can feel the worry radiating off of her as the older woman takes the bottle of water from her shaky grip. "Are you feeling any better?"

Amanda shakes her head and feels tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. She desperately blinks them back, feeling like she is about to have a full and complete meltdown in front of her boss. She is angry and frustrated with herself because she has been in much worse situations than this but the panic is consuming her, clinging to her, and she can't seem to make it stop. The space they are stuck in somehow feels even tighter and hotter than it did even a minute ago.

To her horror, Amanda feels a sudden wave of intense nausea and she covers her mouth with her hands, wondering how this situation can possibly get any worse. She closes her eyes, willing herself not to be sick, and her dark little world spins around her, making her feel off balance even though she is on the floor and no longer standing up.

"Amanda, it's going to be okay," Olivia soothes softly, next to her ear. "I'm sure this will be over soon. I had no idea you had this kind of issue. You certainly hide things well, don't you?"

"Yeah, until now," she responds, wincing at the trembling note in her voice. "Liv, I can't make it stop." A tear spills down her cheek and she turns her head away in embarrassment, simultaneously wanting to be alone and craving comfort.

She feels Olivia's hand on her own, grasping her fingers, which are slippery with sweat. "Why don't you take your shoes and socks off?" she suggests gently. "That might make you a little more comfortable."

Amanda stifles a sudden sob; she doesn't even think she can move. Her heart is still thundering in her chest and her limbs feel like they have turned to jelly.

"Here, let me do it," Olivia says softly as she shifts positions on the floor, and Amanda feels her gently pulling off her dress shoes and socks. "Do you want me to roll up your pant legs too?"

She nods and feels her eyes filling with more tears as Olivia tenderly rolls up each leg of her trousers, her hand gripping the bare skin of Amanda's calf for a moment and squeezing comfortingly. "You're going to be okay, honey. I'm here with you. We'll get through this together."

Amanda feels the tears start rolling down her cheeks, one after the other, faster and faster, and she can't seem to stop the cries that come bubbling up out of her throat, the stress and embarrassment and her boss' care and concern for her mingling together as the emotions come bursting out of her mouth, and she covers her face again, the sobs uncontrollable now.

"Oh, sweetheart, come here, it's going to be okay, I promise." Despite how hot and sticky she is, Amanda feels Olivia take her into her embrace and she melts into her arms, her head resting on the older woman's shoulder.

She is shaking and sweating even more than she was earlier, her heart racing frantically, and she closes her eyes, clutching onto Olivia hard and wondering when this nightmare will end.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just a two-shot, so this will be the final chapter. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. :)**

xxxxxxxxxx

Olivia sits on the floor of the dark, stifling elevator and raises her eyes to the numbers above the door, willing them to light up and start moving downward. This is not how she has expected this day to go. It has been a couple of hours since she had become trapped in here with Amanda, and the blonde detective is currently sprawled across her lap, having a complete meltdown. The smaller woman has not been able to get herself under control since they had been plunged into darkness and had come to a complete halt on their way down to the ground floor.

Olivia runs her hand over Amanda's head, her hair soaked through with sweat, and listens to the other woman's harsh breathing. She has been hyperventilating for so long now, she is stunned that Amanda hasn't passed out yet. She continues to murmur words of comfort to her detective, but fears they are falling on deaf ears as she feels the blonde woman clutch onto one of her knees so hard, she winces. In all the years she has known her, she has never seen Amanda like this before, even during her worst times, and although she is trying to stay calm, she is quite alarmed by her colleague's behavior. This is completely out of character for the blonde woman, and she wishes Amanda was at least capable of communicating with her.

It has slowly become more and more uncomfortable as time has passed and they have remained trapped in here. Olivia was feeling fine at first, but now she is aware of her own hair matting to her head and her clothes sticking to her skin in wet patches. It doesn't help that she has another person clinging onto her for dear life, but she can't find it in her heart to make the other woman move out of her lap. She keeps her arms banded tightly around Amanda, and at this point she feels like they have merged together into one giant, sweat-soaked human being.

"Hey, honey, are you doing any better?" she asks, even though she knows it is a ridiculous question. Amanda seems to have become permanently attached to her, and she can't even pull back enough to get a look at the other woman's face.

Her only answer is more hyperventilating and a slight choking sound, as if Amanda is trying not to be sick. She closes her eyes and prays that the smaller woman can keep from throwing up while they are stuck in this tiny sweltering box, hovering thirty-two floors off the ground. The sour smell of vomit is certainly not going to help matters.

Olivia has a headache and feels like the heat is slowly seeping into her brain. Her mind is wandering lazily from topic to topic, and a brief, unpleasant thought comes to her; of dying in here with Amanda, the two of them slowly roasting to death.

She immediately chastises herself, sighing audibly. They have only been in here for a couple of hours, not a couple of days, and hopefully their rescue is imminent. Neither of their cell phones have service in here, but she has been able to speak with the man on the emergency phone again, and there has not been any change. They are still working to restore the power, but she is hoping to hear back from him again soon, this time with some positive news. Although she is nowhere near as panicked as her colleague, Olivia does have to admit that she is a little concerned with how much the temperature has risen inside the elevator in a relatively short period of time. It's hard to believe that only a couple of hours have passed, because it feels like they have been stuck in here for an eternity.

She puts her hand against Amanda's sticky forehead and frowns at the heat emanating from her skin; it feels like other woman has a raging fever, and she is not sure if it is because of how hot it is in here or because the detective has worked herself up into such an emotional state, or if it is a mixture of both. She feels a little feverish herself, but Amanda seems much worse off and Olivia knows she has to get her cooled down.

"Hey, honey, can you please try to sit up for a minute?" She hoists the other woman up with a grunt, until Amanda is slumped against the wall next to her, and tries to get a good look at her in the dim lighting.

Bright spots of color are standing out on Amanda's cheeks, her face otherwise sheet white, and her eyes look unfocused, sweat beading on her upper lip and sliding down her temples.

"Okay, we need to try and get you cooled down," Olivia murmurs, her concern ratcheting up a notch as she takes in the other woman's disheveled, ill appearance. "You're wearing too many clothes."

"Liv, I can't get naked in an elevator," Amanda murmurs. "What if someone comes in?"

"Well, I don't think there's much danger of that anytime soon," Olivia chuckles, immensely relieved at finally hearing the other woman speak. "And I'm not asking you to get naked, just to take some things off."

"Seems a little inappropriate, my boss asking me to take my clothes off," Amanda mumbles, but there is a slight smirk on her face and Olivia smiles at her, hoping the worst of her panic is over with and they can just concentrate on keeping her temperature down.

"I'm glad to see you're a little more coherent," she says, raising the bottle of water to the other woman's lips so she can take a sip. "You had me a little worried there."

"Sorry," Amanda replies softly, and it still sounds like she is trying to catch her breath.

"Hey, it's okay," Olivia assures her, reaching out to give her arm a squeeze. "I've just never seen you like this before. I'm guessing this doesn't happen very often?"

"No, not often," Amanda responds, shaking her head. "I've learned to control it over the last several years. But today..." She looks at Olivia sheepishly. "Well, it's definitely not in control today."

Olivia smiles gently at her. "Well, these aren't ordinary circumstances. Usually when we're in an an elevator at the precinct or for a case, we're just in and out. We've been in this one for a long time now."

"Yeah," Amanda murmurs, sounding uneasy again, and Olivia hears her breathing pick up a bit. "How much longer do you think it's going to be?"

"I don't know, honey," Olivia replies sympathetically. "Hopefully not much longer. How are you feeling?"

"Hot," Amanda answers. "Like my internal organs are boiling. And it feels like the walls are closing in on us. God, I wish it wasn't so hot in here. I need some air. Why does it have to be so hot?"

The smaller woman looks like she is gearing up toward another panic attack, and Olivia puts a comforting hand on her knee. "I know you're too hot and you're not feeling well, so let's try to do what we can to fix it."

Amanda looks at her and nods, her gaze still a bit unfocused, and starts undoing the buttons on her blouse. She pulls the soaking wet garment off, revealing an equally soaked light pink camisole that doesn't leave much to the imagination, and Olivia averts her gaze, handing her the bottle of water.

"Keep sipping on this. I know it's not cold anymore, but it's better than nothing."

Amanda lifts the bottle to her lips and then puts it down, covering her mouth with her hand and her complexion turning a light shade of green.

"Oh no." Olivia winces and smooths the smaller woman's long tangled hair back from her face. "Are you okay? Do you need to be sick?"

"I'm okay," Amanda gasps, and Olivia can see her swallowing hard. "I really don't want to throw up in here."

"I really don't want you too, either," Olivia replies with a gentle smile, and Amanda chuckles.

"I'll try not to."

They are quiet for a few minutes and Olivia leans her head back against the wall, closing her eyes and listening to the other woman's breathing, which still sounds a bit labored. She can feel her eyeliner trickling down her cheeks and she swipes at her face with a frustrated sigh, pretty sure she has just smeared her makeup everywhere.

"Boy, we're going to look really pretty when the power finally comes back on and we're rescued from this damn place," Olivia mutters, and Amanda snickers.

She can hear the smaller woman fumbling around in the dark and she opens one eye, fixing it on the blonde detective. "Are you okay? What are you doing?"

"Liv, please don't take this the wrong way, but I need you to help get me out of my pants."

Olivia arches an eyebrow and Amanda looks at her and giggles, before suddenly pressing a hand to her mouth again and swallowing hard. "Please, Liv. I'm dying here and they're sticking to me like glue. And every time I move, I think I'm going to throw up."

"Well, we definitely don't want that," Olivia murmurs, sliding over on the floor so she is sitting in front of the other woman.

Amanda has unzipped her pants and is struggling to pull them down over her hips, and Olivia grasps onto the waistband and tries to tug them lower. "Wow, they really are stuck like glue," she mutters, pulling on them harder. She ends up tugging the smaller woman away from the wall with the effort of trying to get her pants unstuck from her sweaty legs and finally manages to get them halfway down.

It takes several minutes of hard effort, complete with grunting and groaning, and by the time she is able to pull them all the way off, she can hear Amanda trying to suppress her giggles, the other woman now sprawled across the floor. Olivia's lips twitch and she smothers a sudden snort of laughter at the bizarre situation they are stuck in.

The blonde detective is now lying on the floor with both arms flung out, laughing hysterically in her underwear, and Olivia covers her eyes and sighs, unable to control the mirth that is bubbling up out of her throat. This day has been so stressful and she doesn't think this situation can get any stranger, and she dissolves into laughter.

"Oh, Amanda, I think you're losing it, honey," she gasps out between laughs, and the other woman looks at her and just laughs harder.

For several minutes they are unable to get themselves under control and every time Olivia catches the other woman's eye, they just burst into laughter all over again. Her sides ache, she has tears running down her cheeks, and she is sweating even more than she previously was, if that's even possible. But she cannot seem to stop, the stress of the day and the smaller woman's extreme emotional ups and downs seeming to take its toll on both of them.

"Well, I will say this to you, Amanda," she chuckles, wiping at her teary eyes. "You sure know how to keep things interesting. There's never a dull day with you around."

"Thanks, Liv," the smaller woman chortles, and then suddenly starts coughing.

Olivia quickly grabs her under both arms and hauls her back up to sit against the wall, and Amanda is covering her mouth again, that greenish tint back in her complexion. "Okay, let's just take it easy now," she says soothingly, her hand against the burning hot skin of the other woman's cheek. "I think we're both going to lose our minds in here, and it's only been a couple of hours. We need to prepare to be in here for the long haul, so let's just try to stay calm and keep still."

Amanda nods, her eyes closed now and her hand still over mouth, all traces of laughter gone from her, and Olivia strokes her hair back, watching her carefully to make sure she isn't going to be sick. "Are you alright?"

Amanda is quiet for a moment and then nods again, opening her eyes and fixing her glassy gaze on Olivia. "Yeah, I think so. Sorry, Liv, I can't seem to get myself under control. Maybe I really am losing my mind."

"It's okay," Olivia responds with a small smile. "I'm no better than you are. It's been a bit of tough day, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," Amanda agrees softly, leaning her head back against the wall. "And it still feels like this elevator is getting smaller and smaller."

"Well, it's still the same size as it was when we got in here," Olivia teases lightly, her hand resting on the smaller woman's head. "You still feel really warm. Here, have some more water."

"No, I don't want to drink it all," Amanda protests, pushing the bottle away when Olivia raises it to her lips. "What about you?"

"I'll survive," Olivia replies. "You need it more than I do right now."

"Thanks," Amanda says, taking the bottle from her and tilting it back, gulping at the liquid. She lowers her arm down and looks at Olivia. "Thanks for taking care of me, Liv. Sorry I was such a jerk earlier. And I'm sorry for freaking out on you. That really wasn't my intention."

Olivia gives the smaller woman a soft smile. "I know it wasn't, honey. It's okay. And I'm sorry too. I know I've been snapping at you guys all day. I think this damn heat is getting to all of us, making us all tired and cranky and we're taking it out on each other."

"Yeah," Amanda sighs, fixing her gaze on Olivia, her expression exhausted and her cheeks also streaked with eyeliner. "I bet Fin and Carisi are wondering where we are."

The emergency phones suddenly rings, the shrill sound startling them both, and Olivia leaps off the floor with more energy than she thought she had, and whips the phone off the hook, holding it to her ear with hope and apprehension. She says hello and listens carefully, a smile spreading across her face, and thanks the man on the other end before hanging up.

Amanda is looking up at her from the floor, her eyebrows raised in question, and Olivia grins down at her. "Well, the boys won't have to wonder where we are for much longer. We should be out of here within the hour."

"An hour?" Amanda whines, and Olivia slides back down the wall, sitting next to her colleague again.

She looks at the other woman and laughs. "Amanda, we could have been stuck in here for the rest of the day, or even overnight! I think we can survive another hour." She glances down at the younger woman's state of undress and the clothes scattered across the floor. "And it will give you time to get dressed again before we have to go back out in public."

Amanda smirks at her. "Yeah, that's a good thing." She fixes Olivia with her tired gaze and wipes a hand across her sweaty forehead. "It's been such a shitty day. That bottle of wine you mentioned earlier is sounding like a fabulous idea."

Olivia looks at her incredulously. "Amanda, the last thing you should be doing tonight is drinking. You've been trying not to throw up for the past couple of hours and you have a fever. You should probably be getting checked out in the emergency room."

"I don't need to go to the ER," Amanda scoffs. "I'll be fine after a cold shower."

Olivia leans closer to her, placing a concerned hand on her knee. "Honey, you had such a prolonged panic attack, I think you might have actually set some kind of record."

"Yeah, which is exactly why I need to drink," Amanda argues, a corner of lip quirked up into a grin.

Olivia shakes her head at the younger woman's stubborn attitude. It has always been this way; if Amanda doesn't want to do something, there's no way she will do it and there is not much chance of being able to change her mind. "Well, I still think you need medical attention but if you're not willing to get it, then you might as well come home with me so I can keep an eye on you."

"And drink?" Amanda asks in a hopeful tone, one eyebrow raised.

Olivia rolls her eyes. " _No_ ," she says firmly. "No alcohol. The wine was a great idea before we became trapped in this sweltering hellhole. We can both take cold showers and relax in the air conditioning with some ice water." She fixes the other woman with a stern gaze. "And if your fever doesn't start to come down or you start throwing up, I'm taking you to get checked out."

"Okay, Mom," Amanda mutters, sounding disappointed.

Olivia chuckles and rests her head against the wall, glad the power will be back on soon and that there is finally some light at the end of the tunnel. This day has been an emotional roller coaster and she will be glad when it's finally over and done with. She is so relieved that Amanda seems to be back to her usual self, although she is not entirely convinced that she shouldn't be seeing a doctor.

Olivia looks over at the blonde woman, and Amanda gives her a soft smile. She smiles back, reaching over to squeeze her hand and determined to watch over the small detective for the rest of the day.


End file.
